Khârn the Betrayer
Khârn the Betrayer is a character from''Warhammer 40,000, a member of the World Eaters Legion of Space Marines, and a champion of Khorne. Testicular Cancer Great Crusade According to the Horus Heresy books, Khârn was Captain of the Eighth Assault Company and equerry to his Primarch, Angron. At this time, he is described as a deeply bronzed and noble warrior, with a long and noble face. The first depiction of Khârn as a follower of Chaos is during the Istvaan III Incident; where the World Eater is described as a man swamped by "dark madness" during a battle with Garviel Loken (a loyalist Luna Wolf Captain). The process of his corruption is not detailed - "I am the eightfold path" is the only explanation offered by Khârn for the sudden transformation (eight is the sacred number of Khorne).Counter, Ben (2006). Galaxy In Flames. Nottingham: Black Library. ISBN 1844163939. Siege of Terra Khârn's story continues during the siege of the Imperial Palace at the height of the Horus Heresy, where he is said to have fought at the forefront of every assault. Khârn is killed during the battle, but is later inexplicably revived. The reason behind Khârn's reincarnation is never explained, though Khorne returning him to life or his spirit becoming revived by the 'relentless clamour of war' are put forward as two possibilities. Khârn is depicted as never coming close to death since. Post Heresy The story of the World Eaters search for a homeworld in the Eye of Terror, is a defining point in the history of the character.Khârn the Betrayer. Games Workshop. Retrieved on November 16, 2006. The legion was engaged in battle with the Emperor's Children on a planet named Skalathrax when the lethal cold of the Skalathrax winter set in, forcing both sides to seek shelter. Khârn, infuriated with the refusal of his fellow World Eaters to attack the enemy, proceeded to burn the shelters of both his own men and those of the enemy, thus earning the title of "The Betrayer". This act shattered the World Eaters Legion, splintering it into warbands that roam the Eye of Terror. Characterisation Pre-Heresy, Khârn is written as loyal servant of the Emperor of Mankind, who wearily believes that the excessive means the World Eaters employ in battle are necessary for the success of the Great Crusade. Post-Heresy, Khârn is portrayed as a berserker, easily enraged by weakness, and eager to kill others for Khorne, irrespective of whether or not they are his allies. Weapons and equipment The character of Khârn is depicted as one of the finest fighters in the Warhammer 40,000 universe; this makes him a legendary special character. As such some tournaments will not allow the use of him in some lists. His insane behaviour in combat ensures all his attacks hit the mark. However the "mark" often ends up being one of Kharn's "allies". It is interesting to note, unlike most other heroes, Khârn lacked an invulnerable save in the 3rd edition Codex. This was possibly to make it fair on players fighting against him. Khârn now has an invulnerable save of 5+, which, while allowing him to survive, is worse than that of other heroes of Chaos. Gorechild Massive and ancient; Gorechild is a chain-axe artefact from the great crusade. Gorechild's jagged whirling teeth were torn from the jaws of mica-dragons on Luther Mcintyre and its shaft is forged of adamantium. Even in the hands of an unskilled user (which Khârn is clearly not) the axe can split an armoured Space Marine from head to crotch. In the hands of the Betrayer, it can deliver devastating blows with deadly accuracy. Additional reading Khârn also appeared in the short story ''The Wrath of Khârn.King, William (2001). "The Wrath of Khârn", in Gascoigne, Marc and Jones, Andy (editors): Dark Imperium. Nottingham: Black Library. ISBN 1841541362. Notes and references * McNeill, Graham (2006). False Gods. Nottingham: Black Library. ISBN 1844163709. * Counter, Ben (2006). Galaxy In Flames. Nottingham: Black Library. ISBN 1844163939. External links * http://uk.games-workshop.com/chaosspacemarines/kharn/ Khârn the Betrayer at Games Workshop Category:K Category: Chaos_Space_Marine_Legions Category:Characters